


Puppet Strings

by Gruul



Series: Poetry (Original) [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Dark Themed, Emotional Abuse, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, NF helped me get the writing flowing, Suicidal Thoughts, anxiety is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: Are you really in control of your body?Are you sure your not a puppet on strings?
Series: Poetry (Original) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243712





	Puppet Strings

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERYTHING. God that’s nice to say. Special thanks to the guys over at State of Mind Discord for helping me with this.

Puppet Strings by Gruuldark 

©️George Everstar 

  
  
  


This body is a puppet with strings

A broken doll

Full of cracks and scars

My own prison 

Controlled by anxiety and illness 

That fills me

drowning in my thoughts 

The windows are the eyes

The mouth is the screams that echoes around the walls

And the ears that hear the demons whispers “you can’t do it”

Teeth clenched 

Sweat drips

The world shakes 

Pulse racing, speeding bullets are coming right at me. 

Chest is pumping 

It’s all out of my control 

Nobody is steering the wheel behind this car

So tired so tired 

You see I don’t like to fix things I just repaint these walls that are my blank expression

The expression that hides the horrors behind these doors 

The safe is ready and cocked 

That will kill

Anything that gets in the way 

Of opening the doors 

The doors that hides the horrors of the past 

Behind this expression. 

It’s nothing but angst and anxiety 

That fills and spills 

And flows 

Steady stream 

Of heartbreak and sorrow 

I hide behind the walls of fake smiles and happiness, fears have overtaken my body

My body is not my own

It’s a puppet on strings 


End file.
